


Honestly, Oikawa

by iwriteinpen



Series: A Little Magic This Way Comes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fantasy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kuroo being Kuroo, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: Oikawa has been coming to the shop more and more. Kuroo unveils his talent and Iwaizumi remains clueless ‘til the end.





	Honestly, Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> This is our third and final gift for DigimonDestined. We hope you’ve enjoyed our gifts and that it has been fun getting them one by one.  
This has been so fun and our first exchange event has been a complete success on our end. :)

Oikawa enters the shop for the seventh time this week. He hears the bell and for the first time, he looks up. 

“Hey, Oikawa,” Kuroo's voice greets.

“There’s no bell.” Oikawa is still standing in the door. “How does it make the bell sound?”

“Honestly, Oikawa.” Kuroo shakes his head. “It’s magic.” 

“Yeah, but what spell is that?” Oikawa stares intently at the spot where the bell should be. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Kuroo shrugs. “Iwaizumi invents them sometimes.” 

Another customer walks through the door and Kuroo puts on a smile. “Hi, and welcome to Nekomagic, how can I help you?” 

Oikawa concludes that nice Kuroo might be even more terrifying than normal Kuroo. Kuroo finishes helping the other customer and sends them off with a smile that Oikawa finds strangely chilling. 

“You are scary when you’re nice,” Oikawa says once the customer has left. 

“Iwaizumi won’t be here today, you know.” Kuroo laughs as Oikawa is visibly disappointed by the statement. “And since he isn’t, you can tell me what the hell you are working on?” 

“Oh, you know, standard things...” Oikawa shuffles from one foot to another.

“See, I know that that’s not right.” Kuroo moves closer in such a way that makes Oikawa feel like he’s about to be eaten alive. “I don’t know if Iwaizumi has told you, but the reason I work here is that I’m really, really good at potions.” Oikawa takes a step back. “So I know that the ingredients you’ve bought don’t go well together.” Kuroo puts a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa’s eyes flit around the room. “So either you are doing something incredibly dangerous, or you’ve been coming in here just to see Iwaizumi.” Kuroo laughs.

Oikawa stares at him for a few seconds before attempting to string a sentence together, “Well, I- I mean… okay, so what if I have?” 

“Well, now that the cat’s out of the bag,” Kuroo winks, “you need my help.”

“No.” Oikawa’s answer is prompt and resolute. 

“Aw, come on,” Kuroo whines. “Why not? It’s been weeks.” 

Their conversation is once again interrupted by the bell over the door. 

“Hi, and welcome to Neko- KENMA!” Oikawa has never seen Kuroo this genuinely happy to see someone and, to be honest, it’s weird. He would liken Kuroo to a puppy, but something about that seems inherently wrong. Kuroo walks over to the other person, Kenma, and Oikawa stands forgotten in the middle of the shop. 

“I guess I’m just going to leave.” Oikawa walks past the two of them.

“Iwaizumi is working tomorrow.” Kuroo waves at Oikawa before flicking his wrist flipping the sign from open to closed. 

**********

“What are _you_ doing here?” Oikawa bursts into the store the next morning. 

“I said Iwaizumi would be working, I never said he was working alone,” Kuroo shrugs, but the smile on his face is something sinister.

“You dumb cat,” Oikawa mutters.

“Now that really hurt my felines.” Kuroo winks.

“Can you stop it with the cat puns? How do you never run out?” Iwaizumi enters the shop from the backroom. “Oh, hey Oikawa.” 

“No, there is a claws in our legal agreement which allows me to make as many cat puns as I want.” Kuroo looks very proud of that pun.

“There really isn’t,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, and turns his attention away from Kuroo, “What brings you in today, Oikawa?” 

“I need some… uh,” Oikawa pauses mid-sentence, “bitter root.”

“Psst.. Iwaizumi,” Kuroo mock whispers, “Ask him what he needs it for.” Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow and looks to Oikawa.

“Uhm a.. a potion.” If looks could kill there would have been one less black cat in the world after this. 

“Aha... a potion.” Kuroo leans over the counter and stares directly at Oikawa. “Which one?”

“You know… the healing one.” Oikawa searches for words.

“Iwaizumi, can you tell me how many healing potions bitter root is in?” Kuroo asks.

“Uh… a few,” Iwaizumi answers.

“So which?” Kuroo smirks.

“Can you just leave?” Oikawa yells, arm swinging out towards the door.

“Sure.” Kuroo walks towards Iwaizumi and leans in. While looking at Oikawa, he whispers something and Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide.

Kuroo winks before leaving the shop.

“The… the bitter root is right here, how much do need?” Iwaizumi’s eyes are fixed to the floor. He moves to get a tin from the shelves behind him.

“I thought you figured out I’m not here for the bitter root?” Oikawa says quietly.

“You’re not?” Iwaizumi’s voice gets slightly higher. He places the tin on the counter.

“Of course not.” Oikawa shakes his head.

“Why then?” Iwaizumi finally lifts his head to look at Oikawa. One hand still on the tin. 

“I’m beginning to question your intellect, Iwa-chan.” A small smile plays on Oikawa’s lips.

“Can’t you just tell me?” Iwaizumi steps out in front of the counter.

“I’m here for you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa takes a step towards Iwaizumi, “every time I’ve come in here, I just wanted to see you.” He reaches for Iwaizumi’s hand, letting his hand follow Iwaizumi’s arm, ‘til he intertwines their fingers.

“You see, the only place that has felt open, warm,” Oikawa moves slightly closer, “the only place that felt like home, was here, where I could be with you.”

“Oika-” Iwaizumi starts.

“Tooru, please you can just call me Tooru,” Oikawa whispers.

“T-Tooru,” Iwaizumi tests out the name for the first time, “I don’t know what to say.” His eyes are locked on the floor again. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Oikawa leans in close. “Hajime.” 

With that Iwaizumi’s head snaps up, eyes wide and lips parted. Oikawa leans in and presses his lips against Iwaizumi’s. When they part, they rest their foreheads against one another’s. As they open their eyes, a familiar bell chime rings out through the shop.

“Look, Kenma,” Kuroo's voice follows shortly after, “I told you, didn’t I?”

“Go away, you stupid cat,” Iwaizumi says, lifting his eyes. 

“Hey, that’s no way to talk to Kenma,” Kuroo replies.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes before returning his full attention to Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> And [here's the tumblr post](http://www.fanfic4u.tumblr.com), if you'd perhaps like to give a little like/reblog on there! 
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone!


End file.
